Ruby and Sapphire, May and Brendan
by Seraphie
Summary: May met Brendan two years ago, and they’ve been dating ever since. But now, Brendan wants more. FYI, Brendan is from the GAMES, not the anime. ONESHOT


Title: Ruby and Sapphire, May and Brendan.

Summary: "May met Brendan two years ago, and they've been dating ever since. But now, Brendan wants more. FYI, Brendan is from the GAMES, not the anime. ONESHOT

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Me? Own Pokemon? Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

Author's Note: This is a ONESHOT, meaning one (ONE) chapter. It contains a lemon, which is people…um…going at it. Brendan is 19, and May is 18. And this is my first bout at smut, so shut up if it sucks. I gave May a cousin in this story. It'll make sense at the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 

"Brendan," sighed May. "This day has been perfect. We had great food, we went to the Battle Frontier, where I won the Luck Symbol, and now, it's sad that it has to end." She looked over the ledge they were on, overlooking Lilycove City at night.

"Yeah," replied Brendan. "But it doesn't _have_ to end right now."

"What do you mean? It's midnight!"

"Yeah," repeated Brendan. "The perfect time."

"May," he said, getting up. "Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Brendan?" asked May as she followed him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Brendan led May back down the way they came, and toward the coast.

"Milotic! I choose you!" Milotic burst out of her ball, and splashed into the water.

"Milotic," said Brendan. "We need to get to Sootopolis City. Can you take us there?"

Milotic did.

"Brendan," asked May again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Go, Swampert!" Swampert emerged and swam toward the duo. "Swampert?" it inquired.

"Swampert, use Dive," said Brendan. "Take May and I to that place we found a few days ago."

"Swampert," replied the Water Pokemon.

Swampert took them far underwater, where the boyfriend and girlfriend could breathe, thanks to the amazing physics of the Pokemon world.

Eventually, Swampert took them to a small hole in the wall of the volcano that is Sootopolis. The trio went through, and went up, emerging in a _huge_ cavern. Light shimmered in from the water, which, somehow, had moonlight piercing through it.

(A/N: Hey, who am I to question the physics of Pokemon?)

"Brendan," she breathed. "What is this place?"

"This is my Secret Base," answered Brendan, returning Swampert to his Pokeball. "Most are in trees, or bushes, or even in small caves. But I've set up here."

"Wow," said May. "But why did you bring me he-" She was cut off as Brendan caught her lips in the most passionate kiss they've ever had.

They held the kiss for about 10 seconds, until they broke away, panting for air.

"B-Brendan!" exclaimed May. "What was that?"

"May," began Brendan. "I really don't know how else to say this, so I'll just say it. I love you. I mean, really, _really_ love you!"

At this, May was silent. Eventually, she recovered from the realization enough to speak.

"Brendan," she stammered. "I-I-I didn't think…I can't believe…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's okay," said Brendan. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek. "I'll love you even if you can't finish a sentence." He kissed her again, and they fell to the ground. As before, they had to surface for air after a few seconds.

The white-haired teen picked up the love of his life and carried her to the bed on the far corner of his Secret Base. He laid her down and got on top of her.

Hardly thinking about what she was doing, May reached up and ripped Brendan's shirt over and off his head. His chest was slim and hard in the light, and looked incredibly hot to May.

Seeing what she was doing, Brendan did the same to May's shirt, and both shirts lay in a small heap next to them. May wore a red bra underneath her shirt, but Brendan respected her too much too remove it.

Fortunately, May could tell what he was thinking, and removed her bra, giving Brendan a perfect view of her two round, full breasts. Without a second thought, he lowered his lips to her breasts and began to suckle her nipples.

"Oooohhhh," moaned May in pleasure. "It feels soooo goooood!"

Brendan was having the same thought, and then had another one. He stopped sucking May's breasts and stood up.

"What are you doing Brendan?" asked May.

Brendan took off his pants, then his boxers, giving May a _wonderful_ view of his rock-hard manhood.

"_It's huge,"_ thought May. And indeed it was. Brendan's dick was a full 9 inches. (Heh heh) Instinctively, she reached out and stroked it.

Brendan got back on top of her and pulled off her shorts. Her underwear matched her bra, and he wasted no time disposing of that. It joined the rest of the clothes in a pile on the ground next to them.

Brendan started kissing all over May's body, rewarding him with several more moans from the brunette. Eventually, he came to her entrance. He stuck a finger inside her, and thrust it in and out. At this, May absolutely shrieked in pleasure.

Finding the strength to flip Brendan over, May took control. This time, it was her that planted kisses all over his body, and him that moaned. When she reached his manhood, she paused. Then she put her lips on it. Brendan then had a spasm due to the extreme pleasure she was giving him.

May's head bobbed up and down as she sucked Brendan's dick. She licked it, she scraped her teeth along it, and gave Brendan any pleasure she could. Eventually, he came in her mouth. She gagged and pulled off, making cum shoot over her face.

"S-sorry," said Brendan, and licked the cum off her face. Then he laid her down on the mattress. "Are you ready?" he asked.

May nodded.

"Okay then," said Brendan. He slowly pushed into her, and halted at her barrier. "This is going to hurt," he murmured into her ear.

"I don't care," replied May.

Brendan broke her barrier, catching her mouth in a fierce kiss to keep her from screaming.

"F-faster," she whispered.

"Okay."

Brendan began to thrust in and out of May, starting slow, but picking up speed. By the time they both reached their climaxes, they were screaming each other's names.

Eventually, they climaxed together, and laid down on the mattress, panting and sweating.

"Brendan?" panted May.

"Yeah?" replied Brendan.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

4 years passed, and Brendan and May got married. On the wedding day, Ash was the best man, Max was the ring bearer, and May's cousin Sarah was the flower girl. (See? I told you I made May a cousin) Everyone they met on their journeys through Hoenn was invited. Drew (May's Contest rival), the Frontier Brains, and even Jessie, James and Meowth, who had quit Team Rocket after Giovanni tried to banish them to Orre. Brock was the priest.

(I'm going to skip the wedding part, 'cause I have _no_ idea what they say in weddings)

May and Brendan collapsed on their new bed. They had made a house on an island Groudon and Kyogre made in their war. They were completely alone, except for each other. This suited them just fine.

"So May," said Brendan. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Yeah," replied May. "In your old Secret Base." She stopped talking and a puzzled look crossed over her face.

"What is it?" asked Brendan.

"I wonder," began May. "Did anyone take that Base of yours?"

Brendan grinned. "Wanna find out? We can spend out honeymoon there."

May returned the smile. "Okay. Let's go."

The two lovers went into the night, on May's new Wailord. When they reached the Base, they found it exactly the way it was 4 years ago.

"May," began Brendan. "Do you remember _exactly_ how it was last time we were here?"

May smiled. "No," she replied. "But I'm sure we'll remember along the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I'm aware the epilogue is a little long, but bear with me. Like I said before, it's my first time writing smut, so if you're going to criticize it, make it _constructive_ criticism.


End file.
